dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Penetrate!
Penetrate! (つらぬけ!, Tsuranuke!) (Budokai Tenkaichi 3), also known as Super Dragon Fist (Budokai 3) or Punch Through! (Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure), is the name given to the attack that Goku used to defeat King Piccolo in the original Dragon Ball manga and anime. King Piccolo had taken flight, and Goku had not learned how to fly yet, so to pursue the evil Namekian, Goku charged up a Kamehameha, aimed it towards the ground and skyrocketed into the air. He then exclaimed that he was going to put "everything I got into this move". As Goku prepared, clenching his right fist tightly, a silhouette of the Great Ape appeared which is said to represent Goku's hidden powers. King Piccolo then tried to brace himself for the impact, but the punch was much too powerful and the attack went right through his torso area, leaving nothing except a large, gaping hole. Piccolo does not survive the impact (as it soon causes him to explode from the damage), but before his death he is able to conjure his final son Piccolo Jr., a reincarnation that was designated to carry on his evil and seek revenge against Goku. This move is also used when Goku was fighting Mr. Popo because he kept on missing so for his final attack he used it but he still missed. Goku uses this attack against Giant Slug in the movie Lord Slug, this time using the Kaio-ken as an impulse, the attack causes Slug a lot of damage and turns him back into his normal size. Goku uses the technique to destroy God Guardon in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. This attack may be a precursor to the Dragon Fist technique used by Goku in Dragon Ball GT and the movie Wrath of the Dragon. Similiar Technique Goku uses a similar technique to destroy the Red Ribbon robot which the recently self-promoted Commander Black pilots after the death of Commander Red. This attack is the same as Penetrate! but with two hands extended forward, rather than one (probably since Goku had no usage of his other limbs at this point when fighting King Piccolo). In the movie The World's Strongest, Goku kills Misokatsun with an attack similar to the one he used to destroy the Red Ribbon robot. In addition Goku boosts Kaio-ken as an impulse, similar to the attack Goku uses on Lord Slug. The techniques Dragon Fist and Super Dragon Fist, are believed to have been derived from the Penetrate! technique. In Dragon Ball GT, Goku uses the Dragon Fist to defeat Super 17 in a similar fashion to the way he uses Penetrate! to kill King Piccolo decades earlier (by ripping a hole through the chest). Although the Penetrate! attack was enough to cause the demon king to explode, Super #17 was able to survive the move and it required a Kamehameha wave from Goku to finally finish the super android. Gohan also uses a similar technique to rip a hole in Garlic Jr.'s immortal body after his return from the Dead Zone, but since Garlic Jr. is immortal, the attack barely phases the demon. Category:Techniques